look at where you are, look at where you started
by RosieCheeks101
Summary: "Who's the blonde with the legs up to here?" Spinner turns and comes face to face with Lola helping herself to a piece of cake. He's not even surprised by her presence at this point. (guess who's back at it again w/ the crack friendship no one else cares about! Enjoy!)


"Who's the blonde with the legs up to here?"

Spinner turned his head and came face to face with Lola, who was helping herself to a slice of cake, "Emma."

"Damn, the prodigal ex-wife?" Lola said, grabbing a spoon and raising an eyebrow at him, "I was really starting to think you'd made her up."

Spinner rolled his eyes and moved to clear a table, Lola trailing behind him and sitting down, "Didn't she help you with that protest a couple years back?"

"Yeah, and she seemed way too smart to have ever married someone like you," Lola teased, shovelling cake into her mouth in a decidedly unladylike fashion, "What's she doing in Toronto? More interestingly what was she doing _here_?"

"Don't talk with your mouthful in my restaurant, that's disgusting," he chastised, flicking a tea towel at her and smirking when she dodged it with a glare, "She just came in to say hi."

"Oh yeah? And you're certain there's no chance you're gonna get back together?" she teased, continuing to eat her cake at much the same pace despite his chastising.

"Not likely," he snorted, whacking her upside the head as he moved past her with the dirty dishes, causing an indignant shout on her part, "She just came by to invite me to her family's place for dinner."

Lola blinked, "You still go to family dinner with your ex?" she asked incredulously, practically shouting as he disappeared into the back room.

"Hey, me and Simpson are tight!" he objected, calling over his shoulder at her, "It's not that weird!"

"Uh, yeah, it is," Lola said simply, returning to the counter.

"You still eat dinner with the Hollingsworth's, do you not?" he pointed out as he emerged from the back.

"Miles and I weren't _married_ , and it's not like he's there when I hang out with Franks or Hunter. On account of him being in London and all?"

Spinner rolled his eyes at her good-naturedly, "Well it's not weird. Emma and I are friends, and her family likes me."

Lola just shrugged her shoulders, licking her spoon clean and standing to go rinse off her plate, "Don't you have a sister you should be having family dinner with?"

"Don't _you_ have a family restaurant you could be terrorising?" he shot back, "'sides, Kendra's out of town visiting Toby Isaacs."

Lola's head shot around the door frame, purple hair falling in her brown eyes, " _The_ Toby Isaacs? The one who works for Apple?"

"The one and the same. My main claim to fame is the fact that I bullied that guy."

Lola huffed and disappeared back behind the doorframe, "Why did you get to go to school with all the famous people? Toby Isaacs, Craig Manning, Manny Santos, Liberty Van Zandt!"

"I wouldn't call Liberty famous," he protested, ringing up an order before joining her in the back.

"She's running for prime minister!" Lola reminded him, turning and leaning against the wall, "In a class full of über important people, you were the one who ended up owning a shitty coffee shop."

He rolled his eyes, "Someone's gotta do it. And besides, if you think my coffee shop's so shitty you can start paying to eat here," he threatened flippantly as he turned away.

Lola scrambled after him, shaking her head quickly, "C'mon, Spin, you don't mean that!"

He smiled, "I don't, but one day I will," he said simply, returning to the cash register and glancing at the clock, "Are you skipping?"

Lola paused, ".. No," she answered unconvincingly, "Had a half day."

He sighed and flicked her with his tea towel again, "Thought you promised your dad you'd stop doing this? You promised me too."

She groaned and stood on her toes to hug him quickly before grabbing her bag and skipping off, waving over her shoulder, "Thanks for the free cake!" she called as she disappeared out the door and around the bend.

He could only hope she would actually go back.

 **Okay so this is set probably a couple months into Lola's senior year, so about midway through Season 5 (if it ever happens lmao). Lola and Spinner have definitely settled into a pattern by now, and idk why but I kinda wanna see Lola really struggling at school next season? Hence the bit about how she promised she'd stop skipping.**

 **Also I know Emma and Spinner were married in the reunion, but idrc. I like to think he was only wearing the ring to bug Simpson.**


End file.
